The sleepover!
by GiveDaisyLove
Summary: A story about Peach wich gives a sleepover, but this time not only for girls... LxD & PxM
1. Chapter 1

Note;I don't speak English very well, so sorry if I make mistakes!

Peach is decided to have a sleepover with her bff's.  
She invited Daisy (ofcourse!) because she is her best friend and she's funny!She didn't invited Rosalina because she don't really know her and she makes Daisy invited Mona because she's a really close friend of Daisy and she's funny to, but Daisy is didn't invite Eclair because she **HATES** her and Daisy **HATES but REALLY REALLY HATES her**!And so what everybody **HATES** her!She was thinking about to invite they Always fight about Mario...  
Peach(thinking_):"I can better ask Daisy about this... She's actually really close friends with her... __**WICH I HATE!**__Okay Peach you're not going to invite_ _Pauline!Wait but then it's just Me, Daisy and Mona, I don't care, they are funny!So this is gonna be fun!"_  
Peach graps her Phone and calls Daisy.  
On the Phone:  
?:"Hello Princess Daisy's advisor is speaking."  
Peach:"Hi Toadette, it's Peach, Can you give Daisy on the Phone, Please."  
Toadette:"Whatever you want Princess."  
Peach:"You can call me Peach."  
Toadette:"Okay."  
Daisy:"Hello?"  
Peach:"Hi Daisy!It's Peach, do you wanne come over for a sleepover?"  
Daisy:"Okay, why not?"  
Peach:"Later Dais!"  
Daisy:"Later Peach!"  
The end of the Phone call.  
Peach:"Now it's time to call Mona."  
On the Phone:  
Mona:"Hello?"  
Peach:"Hi Mona!It's Peach."  
Mona:"Sup Peach, why do you call?"  
Peach:"Can you come over for a sleepover with me and Daisy?"  
Mona:"I'm sorry Peach, I can't."  
Peach:"Ow okay... Later Mona!"  
Mona:"Later!"  
The end of the Phone call.  
Peach(thinking aloud_):"Now it's only me and Daisy...Maybe I should call her."_  
On the Phone:  
Toadette:"Hello Princess Daisys advisor is speaking."  
Peach:"Hi Toadette, it's Peach again...  
Toadette(thinking_):"Man, she's a stalker!"_  
Peach:"...So, can I have Daisy on the Phone, please?"  
Toadette:"Okay."  
Daisy:"Hello?"  
Peach:"Hi Dais, Peach again..."  
Daisy:"You aren't stalking me right?"  
Peach:"**HAHA** no, I must say that normally me, you and Mona will be on the sleepover, but Mona can't..."  
Daisy:"Perfect!~"  
Peach:"Wait, what?!You and Mona are really close friends?..."  
Daisy:"Peach, think... We can invite Luigi and Mario, and the magic will happen..."  
Peach:"You're right!I didn't think about that!You're the smartest!"  
Daisy:"I know!... **AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"**  
Peach hears thing fall.  
Peach**:"DAISY!YOU OKAY?!"**  
Daisy:"Owh!My head...Ugh..."  
Peach hears Daisy's brother, Nash, in the background yelling:  
Nash**:"YOU NEED TO WALK ON THE STAIRS!NOT FALL, LITTLE ONE**!"  
Daisy**:"I'M NOT LITTLE!"**  
Nash**:"YEAH SURE, YOU'RE 2 HEADS LITTLER THEN ME!"**  
Daisy**:"THAT'S BECAUSE I'M YOUNGER!AND A GIRL!"**  
Nash**:"WHATEVER YOU WANT, LIL ONE!"**  
Daisy**:"FUCK YOU!"**  
Peach hangs up.  
Peach(thinking aloud_):"I don't wanne hear every bad word that they know...Now it's time to call Mario and Luigi_."  
On the Phone:  
Mario:"Owh, Hello Peach."  
Peach:"How do you know my number?"  
Mario:"Err..."  
Peach:"Probaly number recognizer."  
Mario:"Yeah, that's it!Not that I learned your number out of my head he he..."  
Peach hears Luigi laughing in the background.  
Peach"...Okay?I wanted to ask you guys if you wanted to come to my sleepover, Daisy will be there to."  
Mario:"Okay, we will come!Later Peach!"  
Peach:"Later!"  
The end of the Phone call.  
Mario:"Did you really had to laugh?!"  
Luigi:"Man, I couldn't help it!"  
Mario:"Okay then, we are going to have a sleepover at Peaches."  
Luigi:"And why is that good to me?"  
Mario:"Because ~Daisy~ will be there..."  
Luigi jumps in the air.  
Luigi:"...Daisy~ ..."  
And he starts dreaming about her. 


	2. Chapter 2

Note;I don't speak English very well, so sorry if I make mistakes!

Peach and Daisy are texting each other about the sleepover.  
The conversation:  
Daisy: Hi Peach!  
Peach: Hi aisy!  
Daisy: So, wich PJ will it be?  
Peach: What do you mean with that?  
Daisy: Will it be our Sexy PJ's or our ~CuTe~ PJ's?  
Peach: Owh, you mean that. I think we need to pick the ~CuTe~ PJ's.  
Daisy: Okay, see ya!  
Peach: See ya!  
The end of the converstion.

With Daisy:  
Daisy(Thinking aloud_):"Where is my cute PJ?I thought it was here...Oh wait!"_  
She goes to the control panel of her wardrobe and typs in 'cute PJ'.  
Daisy(Thinking aloud_):"Here are my cute PJ's!"_  
Nash was secretly listing to Daisy.  
Nash:"Why do you need you're cute PJ's?"  
Daisy:"You don't have to know that."  
Nash:"Why not?"  
Daisy:"Because you're my brother."  
Nash:"Yeah?"  
Daisy:"So you can't know that."  
Hayes was secretly listing to.  
Hayes**:"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**  
Daisy**:"GO AWAY HAYES!"**  
Daisy trow a pillow against Hayes and he falls downstairs.  
Daisy:"**ARE YOU BLEEDING?!"**  
Hayes**:"NO!"**  
Daisy:"**OKAY!I DON'T WANT BLEED ON MY PILLOW!"**  
Nash:"You didn't wanted to tell me because Hayes was listing, right?"  
Daisy:"Yeah, Luigi is going to be on a sleepover with me, Peach and Mario, so you know why, happy?"  
Nash:"Yeah, he has a good influence on you, so you can date him."  
Daisy**:"NASH!"**  
Nash:"What?"  
Daisy:"You don't have to choose who I date, okay?"  
Nash:"I only want the best for my lil sis."  
Daisy:"Yeah, one thing."  
Nash:"And that is?"  
Daisy:"Can you wash my pillow with your hands?"  
Nash:"Why?"  
Daisy:"Hayes toutched it."  
Nash**:"HAHA** ok i'll do that."  
Daisy**:"NOT IN THE WASHING MACHINE!"**  
Nash**:"I KNOW!"**

With Peach:  
Peach(thinking aloud_):"Where is my cute PJ?Why don't I have a panel to search my clothes like Daisy..."_  
Toadsworth:"Why do you need you're cute PJ?"  
Peach:"Err... You... Err...** BECAUSE IT FITS GOOD!"**  
Toadsworth:"I know you're lying."  
Peach:"I have a sleepover."  
Toadsworth:"With who?"  
Peach:"Me, Daisy, Mario and Luigi."  
Toadsworth**:"WHY DID YOU INVITE BOYS?"**  
Peach**:"IT WAS DAISYS IDEA!"**  
Toadsworth**:"I'M GOING TO STAY IN THE ROOMS WHERE YOU ARE GONNE BE WITH THAT 'MARIO'!"**  
Peach:"**CALM DOWN UNCLE TOADSWORTH!HE WILL DO NOTHING WRONG!"**  
Toadsworth:"I still keep an eye on him."  
Peach:"Uncle Toadsworth!"  
Toadsworth:"Yeah, yeah. I will go away!"  
Peach(thinking aloud_):"Finally!"_  
Toadsworth:"What did you say?"  
Peach:"Nothing!"

With Mario and Luigi:  
Mario**:"LUIGI!HURRY!"**  
Luigi**:"CALM DOWN MAN, WE STILL HAVE AN HALF HOUR TIME!"**  
Mario**:"SORRY!I FORGOT THAT!"**  
Luigi:"Stupid."


	3. Chapter 3

Note;I don't speak English very well, so sorry if I make mistakes!

With Mario and Luigi:  
Luigi:"Mario, why aren't you ready?"  
Mario(talking while his mouth is full of food):"You said we had an half hour time."  
Luigi:"That was an half hour ago."  
Mario spits out his food.  
Mario:"Sh*t!"  
He runs upstairs and to pack his stuff.  
He ran downstairs.  
Mario:"Come on!Hurry!Get in the car!"  
Luigi:"Yeah, yeah calm down man!"

With Peach:  
Peach:"Man, they're late again..."  
Toadsworth:"Nothing to worry, princess."  
Peach**:"ARE YOU STILL HERE?!GO AWAY!"**  
Toadsworth:"I'm not going away, princess."  
Peach:"**GRR!YOU NOW..."**  
The door bell rings.  
Peach:"They are here!" ;D  
Peach opens the door and she sees Mario and Luigi, but still no Daisy.  
Peach:"Hi guys!" ;D  
Mario,Luigi:"Hi Peach." ;D  
They walk in but they see no Daisy.  
Luigi:"I thought that Daisy was coming to?"  
Peach:"Yeah, she is!But she's late..."  
Mario:"But we were already late here..."  
Peach:"Maybe I should call her.I will put in on speaker."  
Daisy picks up her Iphone.  
Daisy:"Hello?"  
Peach:"Hi Daisy, you're on speaker, Why are you not here yet?"  
Daisy:"I'm sorry but there is a lot of trafic here, so idk when I'm there, wait a sec I will ask the driver."  
They hear Daisy yelling.  
Daisy**:"HEY!DRIVER!"**  
Driver:"Is there a problem, Princess?"  
Daisy:"Oh, no totally not you're driving better then I do, but when are we going to arrive?"  
Driver:"In a few minutes, Princess."  
Daisy:"Okay, thanks!"  
Daisy:"I will be there in a few minutes."  
Peach:"Okay bye Dais!"  
Daisy:"Bye!"  
The end of the Phone call.  
They see a big limo in the front of the staps out the limo and gives the driver a tip.  
Daisy:"Hi guys!";D  
Peach:"Is that you're limo?"  
Daisy:"Yeah, that's my little limo, the big one is in the carwash."  
Peach,Mario,Luigi:  
Daisy:"..."

After a few mintutes Peach is tired of hearing Toadsworth.  
Peach:"Hey, do you guys mind if I talk to Daisy alone?"  
Mario,Luigi:"No, just talk."  
Peach(to Daisy):"We need Toadsworth to get out of here!"  
Daisy(to Peach):"C'mon Peach, that's funny to see." XD  
Peach(to Daisy):"Maybe for you and Luigi it's funny, but not for me and Mario!You're going to listin to me, lil one, I've Always helped you and now you're going do that for me to!"  
Peach was scaring Daisy a little.  
Daisy(to Peach):"Okay, I'll get him out of here."  
Daisy texts herself under her dads name, with a app, that Toadsworth needs to go to Bean Bean Kingdom for a emergency meeting.  
Daisy:"Hey, Toadsworth."  
Toadsworth:"It's** UNCLE** Toadsworth, and what?"  
Daisy:"My dad texted me that you need to go to a emergency meeting in Bean Bean Kingdom."  
Toadsworth:"I don't believe you, let me see that lettre."  
Daisy:"It isn't a lettre it's a text message."  
Toadsworth:"Yeah sure, now this looks real but that is days driving!"  
Daisy pushes Toadsworth to the door.  
Daisy:"Yeah, good luck with that and **LATER!"**  
Then she shuts the door.  
Peach:"Thanks god he's gone!"  
Daisy:"You need to thank me!"  
Peach:"Yeah, thank you to."  
Daisy: -_-  
Mario:"Wait a sec, that was a trick to get him out of here?"  
Peach,Daisy:"Yeah?"  
Luigi:"Why did you let him go?It was funny to see how Mario..."  
Mario**:"THAT'S NOT FUNNY!"**  
Daisy:"Yes, it is Mario, for us!**HAHAHA!"**  
Luigi:"Then why did you let him go away?"  
Daisy:"Peach was about to kill me if I didn't."  
Peach:"That's not what I meant..."  
Daisy:"Now, you came over like that..."  
Peach**:"I NEVER COME OVER LIKE THAT!"**  
Mario,Luigi:  
Peach:"Do I really come over like that?"  
Mario,Luigi:"Yes you do!"  
Peach:"Don't say it!"  
But Daisy said it.  
Daisy:"Told you!"  
Peach**:"I TOLD YOU NOT TO SAY THAT!"**  
Luigi,Mario,Daisy: 


	4. Chapter 4

Peach:"Let's play spin the bottle!"  
Mario:"But we are not with a lot of people?"  
Peach:"That makes it more fun!"  
Mario:"Okay, Luigi,Daisy?"  
Luigi and Daisy were busy talking to each other.  
Peach**:"DAISY!LUIGI!"**  
Luigi,Daisy:"**AAAAH!Why do you have to scare us like that?!"**  
Peach:"Come over here, were going to play spin the bottle."  
Luigi,Daisy:"Okay?"  
Daisy(thinking): _I hope if it's my turn that the bottle doesn't land on Mario. _  
Luigi(thinking):_ I hope if it's my turn that the bottle lands on Daisy. _  
Peach spins first.  
The bottle lands on... Daisy?  
Daisy:  
Peach:  
Peach gives Daisy a kiss on her cheeck.  
Mario:"That's not how it works, the lips!"  
Daisy(thinking**_):"I can kill Mario right now!"_**  
Peach give Daisy a kiss on her lips but Daisy pulls as fast as possible away.  
Daisy: :(  
Mario spins the bottle and it lands on... Luigi.  
Mario:"I'm not going to do that."  
Daisy:"C'mon Mario, show some brotherly love, **ON THE LIPS." XD**  
Peach and Daisy are laughing.  
Mario gives Luigi a kiss on his lips.  
Luigi:"Ugh!You taste like lasagne that is over the datum!"  
Daisy laughs as hard as possible. **XD**  
Mario:"Now you taste like... Something soft!"  
Luigi:"..."  
Peach:"..."  
Daisy:"..."  
It's Luigi's turn!  
He spins the bottle and it lands on... Daisy.  
Let the fun Begin!  
Luigi is kissing Daisy on the lips.  
Daisy starts kissing back.  
Mario:"Things are getting **HOT** in here."  
But Luigi and Daisy don't care about what he is saying and they continue kissing.  
Luigi is coming closer to , closer and closer untill he lays on her.  
Mario**:"OKAY!THAT'S ENOUGH SPIN THE BOTTLE!COME PEACH WE GO IN ANOTHER ROOM!"**  
Mario pulls Peach with him to the kitchen and they talk there to each other.  
Luigi and Daisy are still intimate they both pull away.  
Luigi,Daisy:"Few, I need some air."  
After a few minutes they breath normal again.  
Luigi:"That was..."  
Daisy:"Amazing."  
Luigi:"Wanne do it again?"  
Daisy:"Ofcourse."  
They start kissing again.

With Peach and Mario:  
Peach:"Did you see how long they can kiss?"  
Mario:"Yeah, they really can kiss long, I think they practice a lot."  
Peach:"When?"  
Mario:"Idk, they love being alone with each other?"  
Peach:"Yeah, that's true!"  
Mario:"I think they will be done with kissing."  
Peach:"You think?"  
Mario:"Idk."  
Peach:"We can better ask them if they are 'done' and if they wanne watch a movie with us."  
Mario:"Sounds good to me."  
They walk in the room where Luigi and Daisy are and they see them still kissing.  
Mario**:"OKAY!NOW YOU GUYS BRAKE THAT KISS!"**  
Luigi and Daisy stop kissing.  
Luigi,Daisy:"You guys can really scare somebody!"  
Mario:"Yeah, watch a movie?"  
Luigi,Daisy:"Why not?"  
Peach**:"YAY**!But we need popcorn and chips and drinks!"  
Mario:"Okay I will do that with you and Luigi and Daisy you guys can choose a movie because you guys are the youngest."  
Luigi,Daisy:"And what if we were older then you guys?"  
Mario:"Just choose a damn movie!"  
Luigi:"Okay, calm down man."  
Luigi and Daisy go to the movie room.  
Luigi:"What a kind of movie?"  
Daisy:"Idk, maybe horror, it's funny to watch that because it scares the sh*t out of Peach."  
Luigi:"That's true!And with Mario sometimes to!"  
Daisy**:"HAHA** this is going to be fun." 


	5. Chapter 5

Note;I don't speak English very well, so sorry if I make mistakes!

Everything was ready to watch the movie.  
Luigi and Daisy shared a blanket and Mario and Peach each have their own blanket.  
Daisy was sitting on Luigi's lap.  
The title of the movie came on the screen. Peach starts yelling.  
Luigi,Mario,Daisy:"Why do you yell?The movie didn't start yet?"  
Peach:"Owh...He he he..."  
The movie starts.  
Peach was holding a bowl full of popcorn.  
Daisy:"Peach, that bowl flys in the air when..."  
Before Daisy could finish her sentence Peach scares and the bowl full of popcorn flys in the air.  
Daisy:"Told you."*face palm*  
Mario:"Owh, come on!Now there is no popcorn anymore."  
Luigi,Daisy:"I didn't eat that, so I don't care.":3  
Mario:"But I love popcorn!" :(  
Peach:"I'm sorry."

After a while of yelling and screaming from Mario and Peach:  
During the movie Daisy falls asleep in Luigi's arms.  
Luigi was sleepy falls asleep to.  
After an hour the movie ended.  
Peach:"I can never fall asleep again!"  
Mario:"Be quiet!Luigi and Daisy are sleeping!"  
Peach:"Omg, they fall asleep in each others arms!That's so cute!"  
Mario:"Yeah sure, we are going to lay that blanket on them and we're not going to wake them up."  
Peach:"What are we going to do after that?"  
Mario:"Then we are going to try to fall asleep."  
Peach:"Okay."  
They lay the blanket on Luigi and Daisy and they go upstairs.  
After a while Luigi and Daisy wake up.  
Luigi,Daisy:"Did I miss the movie?Oh man!"  
Luigi:"Where are Mario and Peach?"  
Daisy:"I think they're trying to fall asleep upstairs."  
Luigi:"That can be true."  
Daisy sees firework outside.  
Daisy:"Look!Firework!"  
Luigi:"Cool!"  
Daisy:"Let's go outside!"  
Luigi:"Daisy, we're in our PJ's!"  
Daisy:"Come on, people have seen us so much times in our PJ's because we're sleepy heads!"  
Luigi:"Okay, that's true."  
They go outside and they go sit next to a tree.  
Daisy:"Wow!It's beautiful!"  
Luigi:"Just like you.~  
Daisy:** O/O**  
Luigi kissed Daisy on her kisses back.

With Mario and Peach:  
They couldn't sleep so they decided to go see if Luigi and Daisy were still sleeping.  
They go downstairs but they don't see Luigi or Daisy.  
Peach:"Maybe they are outside."  
Mario:"At this hour?"  
Peach:"It are **DAISY** and Luigi."  
Mario:"You're right we better go watch outside."  
After a while Mario and Peach see Luigi laying on Daisy, kissing.  
Mario,Peach: 


	6. Chapter 6

Note;I don't speak English very well, so sorry if I make mistakes!

Mario and Peach saw Luigi laying on Daisy, kissing. :3  
Peach**:"OMG!" **  
Mario**:"GUYS!THIS IS A PUBLIC PLACE!"**  
They stopped kissing and Luigi goes off Daisy.  
Daisy:"You think somebody comes here around this hour?"  
Luigi:"Yeah, you think?"  
Mario,Peach:"You guys are here!"  
Daisy:"That's because of me, and I'm crazy, that's why it rhymes to my name!"  
Peach:"Yeah, we know you are really really crazy, but everybody can see you guys!"  
Luigi:"Does that matters?"  
Mario:"Yeah, actually?"  
Peach**:"OFCOURSE THAT MATTERS!"**  
Mario,Luigi:"Can you say us why then?"  
Peach:"I think Daisy remembers back..."  
Daisy**:"SURE LIKE SOMEBODY IS STILL FOLOWING ME AND TAKES PICTURES?!"**  
Peach**:"HOW ABOUT WALUIGI?!"**  
Daisy**:"HE IS JUST OBSESSED!"**  
Peach**:"AND MR.L AND LOUIS AND WAYNE AND..."**  
Peach says a lot of boys names...  
Peach**:"AND ALL YOUR OVER THE 500 EXES?"**  
Daisy**:"AND WHY WILL THEY PUT THAT KIND OF PICTURES ONLINE!"**  
Luigi:"Wait, how much exes do you have?"  
Daisy:"Err... he he... idk..."  
Peach:"You had facebook from when you were 13 and it says that you had 568 relationships."  
Daisy:"Peach!You're not helping!"  
Peach:"And that's seriously not everybody...mfmffmmfffff.."  
Daisy covers Peaches mouth.  
Daisy:"Don't listin to her."  
Luigi:"Seriously?568 relationships?"  
Peach:"And that's only from when she has facebook."  
Daisy(thinking):**_ I can KILL Peach right now!_**  
Daisy:"Don't think about that, sweety!I have with you my longest relationship!So that will not happen to you!"  
Luigi:"I hope so!"  
Peach:"We better go inside."

Inside:  
Peach,Mario:"We go upstairs trying to sleep."  
Luigi,Daisy:"Okay."  
After a while Luigi and Daisy fall asleep in each other arms.

The next morning:  
Peach and Mario are already up, because they couldn't sleep.  
Peach is reading the news paper.  
Mario:"Peach!Watch on the first page of the celebs!"  
Peach watches on the first page of the celebs and she sees the picture of Luigi laying on Daisy.  
Peach:"I know that this was going to happen!"  
Mario:"What are they gonne say about that?"  
Peach:"This happend to Daisy before, she couldn't leave her castle for 2 weeks!"  
Mario:"Why not?!"  
Peach:"Paparazzi!"  
Mario:"This isn't good!They need to get home now, before the paparazzi is here!"  
Peach:"There is no time to get them both to their own homes in time!"  
Mario:"Then they need to stay in Luigi's house, I don' think they mind that.":3  
Peach:"Okay." 


	7. Chapter 7

Note; I don't speak English very well, so sorry if I make mistakes!

Peach:"We need to bring them to Luigi's home!"  
Mario:"But they're sleeping!"  
Peach:"We carry them in the car very fast!So nobody knows that they're here!"  
Mario:"But if I first put Luigi in the car..."  
Peach:"You're not going to carry them alone!I can pick up Daisy!Besides she has underweight..."  
Mario:"Wait, what?!"  
Peach:"Tell that to nobody!That was a secret!How stupid can I be?!"  
Mario:"You're not even on Daisy's level of stupid."  
Peach:"Mario!That's mean!"  
Mario:"But she's Always mean to me to!"  
Peach:"Now we better put them in the car and bring them to Luigi's home!"  
Mario:"Okay."  
Peach picks up Daisy and Mario picks up Luigi.  
They ran to the car.  
They put Luigi and Daisy in the car and they ride so fast as they can to Luigi's home.

After a few minutes:  
They arrived at Luigi's house.  
They go inside and they lay Luigi and Daisy on the seat and they wait untill they wake up.  
After a few hours Luigi wakes up.  
Luigi:"Wow!How did I came here?!"  
Mario and Peach say the whole story to him.  
Luigi:"Wait, Daisy has experience with this?"  
Peach:"That happened with one of her exes."  
Luigi:"Okay?"  
Mario:"I and Peach go to our homes and you and Daisy probaly can't get out of here for 2 weeks."  
Luigi:"Okay?"  
Mario,Peach:"Bye!"  
Luigi:"Bye!"  
After an hour Daisy wakes up.  
Daisy:"Best night ever!"  
Luigi:"Now, it was not that good..."  
Daisy: ?  
Luigi explains everything to Daisy.  
Daisy:"Owh... I think they would be done with folowing me..."  
Luigi:"We can better make the best of it, you, me, alone, for 2 whole weeks.  
Daisy**:"WAIT!"**  
Luigi:"What?"  
Daisy**:"I DON'T HAVE OTHER CLOTHES THAN MY PJ!" **  
Luigi:"Now, you look cute in your PJ."  
Daisy:"Wait, there is not a lot of paparazzi, I can ask Peach if she wanne get some clothes!"  
Luigi:"But she needs to go to Sarasaland and..."  
Daisy:"I have clothes from me in Peaches castle, in my room there, she can bring that clothes."  
Luigi:"Wait, you have your own room in Peaches castle?"  
Daisy:"Yeah, She has a room to in my castle, and she's very happy with that room, because it's bigger then her own bedroom."  
Luigi:"Okay."  
Daisy:"I better call Peach now."  
Luigi:"Okay."  
On the Phone:  
Peach:"Hello Daisy, why do you call?"  
Daisy:"Can you bring my clothes from my room with you?Because I have no other clothes that my PJ."  
Peach:"Okay, I will be there so fast as I can!"  
Daisy:"Okay, thanks Peach!"  
Peach:"No prob."  
Daisy:"Okay, later!"  
Peach:"Later!"  
The end of the Phone call.  
Daisy:"Peach will be here as fast as she can."  
Luigi:"Okay."  
After an half hour Peach arrives.  
Peach:"Here are all your clothes that I have."  
Daisy:"Thanks Peach!Now go fast home!See you later!"  
Peach:"Later!"  
Daisy closes the door.  
Luigi:"2 whole weeks with no annoying Mario...This is live..."  
Daisy:"Why is Mario annoying to you?"  
Luigi:"He makes whole the time annoying jokes about me..."  
Daisy:"Then, say something back, or smash him."  
Luigi:"What do I need to say back then?"  
Daisy:"Call him fat in red or something..."  
Luigi:"**HAHAHAHAHA!Fat in red!" XD**  
Daisy:"What?That's true isn't it?"  
Luigi:"Yeah you're right!But doesn't your brothers make annoying jokes about you?"  
Daisy:"Ofcourse they do, but I say worser things back, or I smash them."  
Luigi:"Is that normal?"  
Daisy watches at Luigi like, Luigi, it's me **DAISY...**  
Luigi:"For you that's normal."  
They randomly kissed. 


	8. Chapter 8

Note;I don't speak English very well, so sorry if I make mistakes!

Luigi:"I'm hungry..."  
Daisy:"Me to."  
Luigi:"I'll see what I have."  
Daisy:"Okay."  
Luigi goes to the find cereals.  
Luigi:"There is cereal?"  
Daisy:"You have Sugar free?"  
Luigi:"Ofcourse."  
Daisy:"Thanks."  
Luigi:"Do you want coffee?"  
Daisy**:"NO!"**  
Luigi:"Why do you yell?!"  
Daisy:"If I drink coffee I get freaking hyper!"  
Luigi:"Really?"  
Daisy:"Yeah, then I'm going to jump around and start yelling **'HI I'M DAISY!' **and if it works out then I say 'But I'm tired now.' and then I fall asleep."  
Luigi:"Wow that's normal."  
They laughed.

After a while:  
Luigi:"Wanne watch a movie?"  
Daisy:"Ofcourse!"  
Luigi:"Wich movie?"  
Daisy:"This one!"  
Daisy clicks on the movie called 'Superhero Movie'.  
Luigi:"I haven't seen that movie, a kind of movie is it?"  
Daisy:"It's a funny movie, And Drake Bell is one of the leading roles."  
Luigi:"Drake Bell Always has awesome movies."  
Daisy:"I know."  
They watched the movie.(this time they didn't fall asleep.)

After a lot of laughing:  
Luigi:"You're right this movie is awesome!"  
Daisy:"I know."  
Luigi watches outside.  
Luigi:"Wow there's a lot of paparazzi and newsreporters."  
Daisy:"I know."  
Luigi:"Why are they here?"  
Daisy:"They wanne know everything about our relationship."  
Luigi:"Like what?"  
Daisy:"First meeting, first kiss, first date that kind of things."  
Luigi:"Why do they wanne know that?"  
Daisy:"Because we are famous people."  
Luigi:"Wait, what?!"  
Daisy:"It doesn't care where we are, we are Always getting recognize."  
Luigi:"Yeah sure, they call me Green Mario."  
Daisy:"They call me Peaches best friend, they don't know my name, but they know us."  
Luigi:"Hey, that's actually true..."  
Daisy:"See, they know us, they only don't know our some people know our names."  
Luigi:"That's true!"  
Daisy:"You need to look at it from another side."  
Luigi:"Thanks Daisy, you're awesome."  
Daisy:"No prob and Thanks!"  
Daisy gives Luigi a kiss on his cheeck.  
Luigi:"Well, thank you for the kiss, princess."  
Daisy:"C'mon don't call me like that."  
Luigi:"Ofcourse, Princess."  
Daisy:"C'mon, weegie."  
Luigi:"Hahahaha, princess can I have some thea?"  
Daisy:"Get it by your own, weegie."  
They both laughed.


	9. Chapter 9

Note: I don't speak English very well, so sorry if I make mistakes!

Luigi:"Wanne play some wii?"  
Daisy:"Ofcourse."  
Luigi:"Wich game?"  
Daisy:"Mario party 9?"  
Luigi:"Okay."  
In the first game they play VS each other.  
The game ends with a tie?  
Luigi:"We have the same number of coins and stars?"  
Daisy:"Woah, that's creepy... Can we play not VS each other?"  
Luigi:"Probaly, I will put us in the same team."  
Daisy:"You need to set the CPU on expert."  
Luigi:"You sure?"  
Daisy:"I'm Daisy, I'm Always sure."  
They play the game and they win the game.  
Daisy:"Told you."  
Luigi:"I know."  
Daisy watches sees Mario and...  
Daisy**:"Are that Mario and PAULINE?!"**  
The news reporters heared Daisy and they turned around and they take pictures of Mario and Pauline.  
Luigi:"You're right!But Pauline was Mario's..."  
Daisy:"Ex girlfriend, I know that."  
Luigi:"Peach told you?"  
Daisy**:"Oh, no!** If I even say her name peach gets mad..."  
Luigi:"Who told you?"  
Daisy:"Owh, I'm really close friends with Pauline, but if Peach knows that... **SHE WOULD KILL ME!" **  
Luigi**:"What?!"**  
Daisy:"If it goes about Pauline, then Peach get very very mad but if she knows that i'm a really close friend with her... Please tell that to nobody!"  
Luigi:"I promise not to tell somebody."  
Daisy:"Thanks!You're awesome!"  
Daisy kisses Luigi on the lips. :3  
Luigi kisses back. :3  
Thing are getting **HOT.**

After a few minutes of kissing:  
Luigi:"Does Pauline knows that you're best friends with Peach?"  
Daisy:"Idk."  
Luigi:"Doesn't Pauline gets mad if you talk about Peach?"  
Daisy:"Actually, I've never tried to talk about Peach when I'm with her... And I think I'm never going to talk about Peach when I'm with Pauline..."  
Luigi:"I think that's the best you can do!"  
They both laughed.  
Daisy:"Wait a sec..."  
Luigi:"What?"  
Daisy:"The paparazzi and reporters have a new subject to follow...So that means that we can leave the house I think..."  
Luigi:"What?Then I'm going to see Mario back..."  
Daisy:"No, now the paparazzi and the reporters are following him, so you're not going to see him..."  
Luigi:"Yes!"  
Daisy laughed.  
Daisy:"Wait... If Peach reads this about Mario and Pauline... Then she will be so sad that I have to go to her everyday and comfort her...I hate it when she crys on my clothes... And then that scraping of mario..."  
Luigi laughed.  
Daisy:"That's not funny man!"  
Luigi:"I couldn't help it, princess."  
Daisy:"Don't call me like that, lil weegie."  
Luigi:"I'm much taller then you, called yourself little."  
Daisy:"This time you won, weegie."  
They laughed.


	10. Chapter 10

Note;I don't speak English very well, so sorry if I make mistakes!

The next morning:  
Mario is reading the news paper.  
On the celebs page he sees pictures of him and Pauline.  
Mario**:"Oh no!This is not good!"**  
Mario wanted to go to Peach but there were paparazzi and news reporters blocking the door.  
Mario:"If Peach sees this then I'm going to die!"

With Peach:  
Peach is reading the news paper.  
On the celebs page she sees pictures of Mario and Pauline.  
Peach**:"MARIOOOOOOO!"**  
She yelled so loud that everybody in the whole Mushroom Kingdom and Sarasaland could hear it.  
Peach:"I'm going to kill him!"  
But Peaches door was blocked because of the paparazzi and news reporters.  
Peach:"Mario is Lucky...But I'm still going to call him!"  
Peach calls Mario.  
The Phone call:  
Mario:"Hello?"  
Peach**:"WHY THE F*CK ARE THERE PICTURES OF YOU AND PAULINE IN THE NEWS PAPER?!"**  
Mario:"Peach, I can explain!"  
Peach**:"Okay!Explain!"**  
Mario:"Err..."  
Peach:"**I knew it!Later Mario!"**  
She slams the Phone down.  
Mario:"If the paparazzi and news reporters are gone, then I'm going to die!"

With Luigi and Daisy:  
Luigi:"Woah, what was that yell?"  
Daisy:"Probaly Peach..."  
Luigi:"Why?"  
Daisy:"She probaly read the news paper."  
Luigi:"Are there pictures of Pauline and Mario in there?"  
Daisy:"Probaly."  
The Phone rangs.  
Luigi:"I'll pick up."  
On the Phone:  
Luigi:"Hello?"  
Mario:"Luigi!Is Daisy awake?I really really need to talk to her."  
Luigi:"Yeah, we were yelled awake..."  
Peach wanted to call Luigi's Phone too, to talk to Daisy, but the Phone line was busy.  
Peach:"Damn it!"  
Luigi:"Okay, I'll give Daisy."  
Luigi:"Daisy, Mario is on the Phone for you."  
Daisy:"Okay."  
Daisy:"Hello?"  
Mario:"Hello Daisy?It's a me Mario."  
Daisy(thinking); _That stupid sentence, my sentence is much better!_  
Mario:"So can you please tell to Peach what happened between me and Pauline?"  
Daisy:"Why don't you do that?"  
Mario:"Because she doesn't answer my Phone calls!"  
Daisy:"Okay, calm down, I'll say it to Peach but first..."  
Mario:"First what?"  
Daisy:"You need to tell me what did you did with Pauline, stupid."  
Mario:"Owh, yeah, so I needed to go to Pauline because she needed a red..."  
Daisy:"A red what?"  
Mario:"Panty..."  
Daisy laughed so hard as she can.  
Daisy**:"HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHA OMG! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!Why do you have a red panty?!"**  
Mario:"It was free with my superman costume..."  
Daisy laughed harder.  
Daisy**:"HAHAHAHHAHAHAAHAHHAHAHA!A superman costume?! HAHAHAHAHHAHA!You're a little child Mario!HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!"**  
Mario:"Okay, I am, but can you please tell that to Peach?"  
Daisy:"Okay I'll do but..."  
Mario:"But what?"  
Daisy:"I want a picture of you in that superman costume!"  
Mario**:"WHAT?!NO!"**  
Daisy:"Okay, then I tell nothing to !"  
Mario:"**WAIT!I'll give you a damn picture!Deal?"**  
Daisy:"Deal."  
The end of the Phone call.  
Daisy**:"A superman costume!HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH!"**


	11. Chapter 11

Note; I don't speak English very well, so sorry if I make mistakes!

Daisy:"Luigi!I need to tell you something hilarious!"  
Luigi:"Okay?"  
Daisy told the story about Mario and Pauline to Luigi.  
Luigi**:"RED PANTY?!HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!SUPERMAN COSTUME?!HAHAHAHAHAHA!"**  
Daisy:"I know right!"  
The Phone rings.  
Luigi:"I'll pick says that it's Peach."  
Daisy:"Say that i'm death!"  
Luigi**:"WHAT?!No!Why?"**  
Daisy:"I cannot tell the story yet, first I need that picture of Mario in his superman costume!"  
Luigi:"You asked a picture of Mario in that superman costume?"  
Daisy:"Yeah..."  
Luigi:"That is the smartest thing you've ever done!"  
Daisy:"Thanks!"  
Luigi picks up the Phone.  
Luigi:"Hello?"  
Peach:"Hi Luigi, It's Peach, can you give Daisy, or is that sleepy head still sleeping?"  
Luigi(lies his ass off):"She's still sleeping, Peach, I'll let her call you back."  
Peach:" !"  
Luigi:"Later!"  
The end of the Phone call.  
Luigi:"When is he going to send you the picture?"  
Daisy:"He says that he is putting his superman costume on, this is going to be hilarious!"  
Luigi: **XD**  
After a few minutes Mario has send a picture of him in his superman costume.  
Daisy:"Luigi!Look at this!"  
Luigi looks at the picture.  
They're both laughing so hard as they can.  
Luigi:"Now you need to call Peach."  
Daisy:"Wait, first locking that message with the picture and screenshot the picture and double screenshot the picture."  
Luigi:"Haha, so you."  
Daisy:"He he he..."  
Daisy calls Peach.  
Daisy explained everything to Peach, but she didn't know that the paparazzi and the news reporters were listing to...  
Peach:"A superman costume...That's for little children..."  
Daisy:"Yeah, later Peach!"  
Peach:"Later!"  
The end of the Phone call.  
Daisy:"Now, Peach isn't mad anymore at Mario."  
Luigi:"That's good."  
Daisy:"Look the paparazzi and the news reporters go away!"  
Luigi:"Let's go to the beach!"  
Daisy:"Sounds awesome, but we need to go to my castle first, to get my bikini."  
Luigi:"Okay, but isn't it then to late to go to the beach and come home in time."  
Daisy:"Now, we can sleep in my castle."  
Luigi:"Wait, you're brothers are there to...Aren't they going to overreact?"  
Daisy:"If they do, then I smash them."  
Luigi laughed.  
Daisy:"What, I'm serious."  
Luigi laughed harder.  
Daisy:"If they wanne stay at my castle they don't need to annoy me, and otherwise they just go back to dad's and mom's castle."  
Luigi:"Wow, you are serious."  
Daisy:"Told you."  
Luigi:"You love to say told you,don't you, Princess."  
Daisy:"Yes I do and don't call me like that, weegie"  
Luigi kissed Daisy.  
Daisy kissed back. 


	12. Chapter 12

Note;I don't speak English very well, so sorry if I make mistakes!

Luigi and Daisy were driving to Daisys castle.  
They arrived at the castle.  
The security:"Hi Princess, welcome 're brothers are worried about you."  
Daisy:"Please, call me Daisy."  
The security:"Okay."  
The security let them inside.  
Luigi parks his car in the front of the castle.  
They go inside.  
Nash:"Daisy!We were so worried about you!"  
Daisy:"I'm still alive so, nothing to worry about."  
Nash: *facepalm*  
Daisy:"Luigi, you can stay here with my brothers while I go pack my stuff."  
Luigi:"Okay."  
Daisy goes upstairs.  
She use her control panel of her wardrobe to find her bikini.  
She picks her most sexy bikini.  
She use her control panel of her wardrobe to find her beach bag.  
She picks her newest beach bag.  
She goes to her 'room of accessory' and she goes to the department of sunglasses.  
She choose her newest sunglasses.  
She goes to her bathroom and changes her clothes.

With Nash,Hayes and Luigi:  
Nash:"If you hurt my sister you're going to die."  
Hayes:"Nash, you're overreacting, leave that boy alone."  
Nash:"I'm not overreacting!"  
Hayes:"Yes, you are!"  
Daisy walks in.  
Nash:"I was not overreacting!"  
Hayes:"You said to him you would kill him!"  
Daisy:"Nash, Hayes, shut it or i'll kick you guys out and you need to go back to mom and dad."  
Nash,Hayes**:"What?!You monster!Why?!You really would do that to us?!"**  
Daisy:"Yes, I have that power."  
Nash:"We will shut up."  
Hayes:"What do you mean with we?You were the one wich was overreacting!"  
Nash:"Shh!"  
Daisy:"Come Luigi, we go to the beach."  
They go to Luigi's car.  
Luigi:"Are you're brothers Always overreacting?"  
Daisy:"Yeah, mostly Nash."  
Luigi:"You're looking **HOT** in that bikini!"  
Daisy:"Thanks!But why didn't you tell that when I came inside?"  
Luigi:"You're brother would be overreacting again."  
Daisy:"That's true."  
They arrived at the beach.  
When they were searching for a place people were yelling things like 'Hot bikini, princess hotness!' or 'Is you're mother the sun because you're burning my eyes!'.  
Daisy enjoyed it that they were yelling that, but Luigi didn't like it very much.  
They finally found a place to sit.  
Daisy:"You don't like it that they're yelling things like that to me, don't you?"  
Luigi:"How do you know that?"  
Daisy:"I can see it in your eyes."  
Luigi:"Really, can people see that?"  
Daisy:"Idk, maybe people who loveeeeee you."  
Luigi:"Maybe."  
Luigi kissed kissed him back.  
Luigi:"Princess, you're such a good kisser."  
Daisy:"Now, if I am then I need to use my kiss skills."  
They were kissing, very very long. 


	13. Chapter 13

Note;I don't speak English very well, so sorry if I make mistakes!

Luigi and Daisy were laying on a towel.  
Daisy:"I'm bored from laying here."  
Luigi:"We're laying here for 36 seconds."  
Daisy:"Really?It felt like 36 houres."  
Luigi:"I'm bored to."  
Daisy:"Let's go in the sea!"  
Luigi:"Okay."  
They run hand in hand to the sea.  
Daisy puts her feets in the sea.  
Luigi does the same.  
Daisy:"The water is colder then other days."  
Luigi:"Really?In mushroom kindom is the sea Always cold, very very colder then here."  
Daisy:"I don't know if I still wanne go in the sea."  
Luigi:"C'mon Daisy, you're Always the one wich does crazy things!"  
Daisy:"You got a point."  
Luigi:"Wait, I will help you."  
Luigi picks up Daisy and runs with her in the sea untill Luigis head is just above the water.  
Luigi puts Daisy down.  
Daisy grabs Luigi as fast as she can.  
Daisy:"I can't stand here, water is too deep."  
Luigi:"No worries, I will hold you."  
Daisy:"Thanks."  
Luigi:"The water isn't that cold, right?"  
Daisy:"Because of you holding feel really hot."  
Luigi:"That's because of you, I have a warm feeling every time I see you."  
Daisy:"You're so sweet."  
They kissed.  
Daisy sees jet ski's.  
Daisy:"Look!"  
Luigi:"What?"  
Daisy:"Over there, it are jet ski's!"  
Luigi:"Ah, now I see them."  
Daisy:"Let's ride one!"  
Luigi:"I don't know if that's a good idea..."  
Daisy:"Why not?"  
Luigi:"I just don't want you to get hurt."  
Daisy:"Don't worry, I'll be fine."  
Luigi:"You know you have underweight, you can fall off that jet ski very fast!"  
Daisy:"Not if you hold me."  
Luigi:"Okay, we'll ride."  
Daisy**:"YAY!"**  
They run out of the sea and they go to the jet ski man.  
Jet ski man(thinking_):"Wow, princess Hotness is here!It's my Lucky day!"_  
Jet ski man:"How can I help you, Princess and Master Luigi?"  
Luigi:"We wanne rent a jet ski."  
Jet ski man:" are the keys for that jet ski."  
Luigi,Daisy:"Okay."  
Daisy:"How much do we have to pay for 10 minutes?"  
Jet ski man:"For a hot princess, nothing."  
Luigi seemed a little angry.  
Daisy:"Okay then."  
Luigi and Daisy go to the jet ski.  
They go sit on the jet ski.  
Luigi:"You sure you wanne do it?"  
Daisy:"Yes,I'm sure, Luigi."  
Luigi:"Okay then, Let's start!"  
Daisy turns on the jet ski and starts riding.  
They're flying over the waves.  
After 10 minutes they go to the jet ski man and give the keys of the jet ski back.  
Daisy:"That's what I call fun!"  
Luigi:"Yeah, it was really fun, was this you're first time you ride on a jet ski?"  
Daisy:"Yeah, If I come to the beach, that's mostly with Peach, then I can't ride on a jet ski because Peach doesn't dare to ride that things, and I can't go alone because I'm to light to ride them on my own."  
Luigi:"Well, Peach is a scary cat.#themovie"  
Daisy: **LOL XD**


	14. Chapter 14

Note;I don't speak English very well, so sorry if I make mistakes!

It's getting dark, so Luigi and Daisy decided to go to Daisy's castle.  
They finally arrived at Daisys castle.  
The security let them in.  
Daisy:"You can park in the garage."  
Luigi:" is the garage."  
Daisy:"Just wait a sec."  
Daisy goes out of the car and pressed on a button and the floor where Luigi's car is standing goes down.  
Daisy:"Here is the garage."  
Luigi:"Wow."  
Daisy:"You can go to the department 'visitors'."  
Luigi:"Okay."  
After a minute they finally parked Luigi's car.  
Luigi:"Wow, you got like 80 cars in here."  
Daisy:"But, my bro Nash has 2 cars and Hayes has that motor cycle over there."  
Luigi:"Then you still got a lot of cars and motor cycles!"  
Daisy:"If you say so."  
They go upstairs.  
Nash and Hayes were playing Call of Duty Black Opps 2.  
They didn't know that Luigi and Daisy were standing behind them.  
Hayes**:"DIE!DIE!DIE!"**  
Nash:"Omg, Hayes, you shoot that guy in the 'lower part'."  
Hayes:"Then I wrecked his balls."  
They both laughed.  
Daisy:"You guys are so naughty!"  
Nash:"Daisy!We didn't know you were listining..."  
Daisy:"Yeah, I thought it will be fun to see you guys loosing!"  
Nash:"Owh, exuse me, princess, that we aren't a master at this game like you!"  
Luigi:"You play that game?"  
Daisy:"Sometimes, not a lot, besides you guys play it like every day and you guys suck at that game!"  
Nash:"I go to my room, play there, you come with me Hayes?"  
Hayes:"Sure."  
They go upstairs.  
Luigi:"You're really a master at this game?"  
Daisy:"Idk, my brothers say I you play this game?"  
Luigi:"Yeah, with Mario, untill he yells at me 'You're to good at this game!I quit!' Then he goes to Peach."  
Daisy laughed.  
Daisy:"Man, Mario is a crybaby!"  
Luigi:"I know."  
Daisy:"Wanne play?"  
Luigi:"Ofcourse."  
They were about to play untill...  
Luigi:"Wait."  
Daisy:"What?"  
Luigi:"Add Mario, he accept everybody."  
Daisy:"Okay, but why?"  
Luigi:"Then we can beat him."  
Daisy:"Sounds good..."  
Daisy adds Mario.  
Mario accept her very fast.  
Mario send her a message:  
Hey, Wanne play call of duty?  
Daisy answers:  
Ofcourse, and me and player 2 are seriously going to beat you!  
Mario answers:  
Sure, good luck, girl and player 2!  
The end of the conversation.  
Luigi:"Let's start beating Mario."  
Daisy:"After we beat him are we going to play with my headset?"  
Luigi:"Okay."  
They start 'team deathmatch'.  
Luigi and Daisy won from Mario and his team.  
Daisy puts on her headset and gives Luigi a headset to.  
Daisy:"How does it feel to get beatin by a girl, Mariooooo?"  
Mario:"Who is this?!And how do you know my name?!"  
Luigi:"That will be secret."  
Mario:"Who is this?!"  
Luigi:"Seriously?You don't even know the voice of your very own brother?"  
Mario:"Luigi!Who is with you?!"  
Luigi:"Daisy ofcourse, duh!"  
Mario:"Owh, look at the kills, Daisy has more kills then you to, a master at this game!"  
Daisy:"Looks like I am a master at this game..."  
Luigi:"Yeah, you brothers were right."  
Mario:"**HEY!I said that too!"**  
Daisy and Luigi laughed. 


	15. Chapter 15

Note;I don't speak English very well, so sorry if I make mistakes!

After 3 other 'team deathmatch' games:  
Mario**:"YOU BOTH CHEATED!"**  
Luigi:"We didn't!"  
Daisy:"Looks like Mario is a **LIL** crybaby!"  
Luigi laughed.  
Mario**:"HEY!YOUR LIL TO, PRINCESS!"**  
Daisy:"Yeah, sure!You're a lot littler then me!"  
Mario:"And when you wear no **HIGH** heels?"  
Daisy:"..."  
Mario:"I allready thought that."  
Luigi:"Mario, for a girl it's not **THAT** abnormal to be that lil, but for a boy..."  
Daisy laughed.  
Mario**:"HEY!THAT'S NOT FUNNY!"**  
Daisy:"Owh, Mario it isn't funny, I know."  
Luigi(thinking_):"This is not the Daisy I know."_  
Mario:"Thanks!"  
Daisy:"It's just the truth!"  
Luigi and Daisy laughed.  
Mario:"Okay!That's it!I quit!Later!"  
Daisy:"Kisses Mario..."  
Luigi**:"WTF?!"**  
Daisy**:"FROM MY ASS!"**  
Luigi and Daisy laughed.  
Mario:"Grrr... I'll pay you back later!"  
Daisy:"Sure."  
Mario turned off his ps3.  
Daisy:"It's 6 o'clock, let's go eat something."  
Luigi:"Okay, but where?And what?"  
Daisy:"Just follow me..."  
Luigi:"?"  
They go to Daisy's dining room and they see a lot of food like in a 5 stars hotel.  
Luigi**:"WOW!"**  
Daisy:"Welcome to my dining room."  
Luigi:"Who are these other people?"  
Daisy:"These are the people that work for me, they can eat for free here, and the cooks can eat after we are done eating."  
Luigi:"Wow, you really pay attention for the people that work for you!"  
Daisy:"Ofcourse I do!And their pay is high to."  
Luigi:"Not to be rude, but how much do you pay them?"  
Daisy:"They get each other in one week 5000$."  
Luigi**:"WOW!**That's a lot!I want that I get that every week..."  
Daisy:"He he If I need someone I'll call you."  
Luigi:"Okay."  
They go to the buffet and everybody let them pick their food first.  
Luigi:"These people are so polite!That's something I never see in Mushroom Kingdom."  
Daisy:"Really?Aren't the people polite for one of** THE** savers of **THE** Princess Peach?"  
Luigi:"No, not even to Mario or Peach herself..."  
Daisy:"What does Peach do for her people?"  
Luigi:"Like what?"  
Daisy:"Like building a free swimpool... or give the city more beautyness... or give her people a free diner at least once a week?"  
Luigi:"Not that I know."  
Daisy:"She really needs to do something for her people..."  
Luigi:"Sometimes she makes a cake... But that Always only for Mario..."  
Daisy:"Wait... **SHE NEVER GIVE YOU A CAKE?!"**  
Luigi:"No..."  
Daisy:"Wait a sec."  
Daisy calls the waitress.  
The waitress:"Something wrong, Princess?"  
Daisy:"No!No totally not!But can you make the biggest and the most delicious cake from the world?"  
The waiteress:"Sure,Princess."  
Daisy:"Please, call me Daisy."  
The waitress:" I can do something more for you or master Luigi you guys just call me."  
Luigi,Daisy:"Okay."  
The waitress leaved.  
Luigi:"Why did you ask the biggest and the most delicious cake from the world?"  
Daisy:"To give to you as a reward, silly!"  
Luigi:"Wait... so that's a cake for me?!"  
Daisy:"Yes it is!"  
Luigi:"You're so sweet!"  
They kissed.  
While they were kissing Nash and Hayes walked in.  
Hayes jumped on Nash's back and covers Nash's mouth and drags him out of the room.  
They stopped kissing.  
They walked again in the room.  
They go sit with Luigi and Daisy.  
Hayes:"Hi guys."  
Daisy,Luigi:"Hi."  
Nash(to Luigi):"If you toutch..."  
Before Nash could finish his sentence Daisy and Hayes slapped him K.O.  
Hayes:"Sorry for our brother, he's Always overreacting."  
Daisy:"Yeah, sorry..."  
Luigi:"Don't feel sorry, I understand that he's worried about a beautiful girl like you."  
Daisy:"Awh!You're so sweet."  
Daisy gives Luigi a kiss on his cheeck.  
Hayes:"You guys are so cute together!"  
Luigi,Daisy:"Thanks!" 


	16. Chapter 16

Note;I don't speak English very well, so sorry if I make mistakes!

The waitresses bring the cake.  
Everybody is watching at it.  
Luigi:"Wow, that's a **BIG** cake!"  
Daisy:"And it's all for you!."  
Luigi:"I can't eat this all on my own, I'll share with you guys!"  
Hayes,Daisy:"Thanks!"  
Nash is still K.O.  
Daisy:"Can't we better bring Nash out of here?"  
A waiter:"I'll drag him on the couch."  
Daisy:"Thanks!That's very kind of you!"  
A waiter:"No problem, everything for the Princess and her friends or family!"  
The waiter picks up Nash and drags him to the couch.  
Luigi:"Man, this cake is delicious!"  
Hayes:"I know, right?"  
Daisy didn't eat yet from the cake.  
Luigi:"Daisy?"  
Daisy:"Yeah?"  
Luigi:"Aren't you going to eat something from the cake?"  
Daisy:"Naah, I'm full."  
Luigi:"Really?"  
Daisy:"Yeah, really."  
Luigi:"Okay."

After they finish eating cake:  
Luigi:"What are we going to do with the surplus of the cake?"  
Daisy:"I think I'm going to say that the cooks can eat from it if they spare you and Nash and Hayes a piece."  
Luigi:"Okay."  
After that Daisy told that to her cooks:  
One of the cooks:"I'm happy that you liked the food,Master 's an honor to make food for you!"  
Luigi:"Owh, No prob!This food is delicious!"  
One of the cooks:"Thanks!"  
Hayes:"I think I better bring Nash some food to, that he can eat it in his room."  
Luigi,Daisy:"Okay."  
Hayes:"See you to around!"  
Luigi:"See ya!"  
Daisy:"Later bro!"  
Hayes leaved.  
Daisy:"Wanne watch a movie?"  
Luigi:"Okay."  
They go to one of Daisy's movie rooms.  
Luigi:"Wow, this is an awesome room!You have a really really big white screen and a fridge and even neon lights!"  
Daisy:"That's why this is my fav movie room, I have decorated it all by myself!"  
Luigi:"That's why this room is so awesome!"  
Daisy:"He he Thanks!"  
Luigi:"Wich movie are we going to watch?"  
Daisy:"How about scary movie 4?"  
Luigi:"Sounds good!" 


	17. Chapter 17

Note;I don't speak English very well, so sorry if I make mistakes!

Daisy's waitresses had give them some soda for during the movie.  
Luigi and Daisy shared a comfortable bean bag.  
Daisy layed in Luigi's arms.  
During the movie:  
Luigi:"Wow, you can feel the bass."  
Daisy:"Yeah, that's pretty cool when you're watching a horror movie, and seriously if it's in 3D then it scares the sh*t out of you."  
Luigi:"Let me guess, you watched a horror movie in 3D with Peach, just to scare the sh*t out of her?"  
Daisy:"He he... You know me to good."  
Daisy gives Luigi a kiss on his cheeck.  
After a while:  
Daisy:"Wanne have some popcorn?"  
Luigi:"Ofcourse."  
Daisy:"With Sugar or butter?"  
Luigi:"Sugar."  
Daisy:"Okay, do you mind if I pause the movie for a sec?"  
Luigi:"No, ofcourse not."  
Daisy pressed the pause button.  
She pressed on another button of her remote.  
Luigi:"For what is that button?"  
Daisy:"That's how I call my waitresses."  
Luigi:"Cool."  
A waitress walkes in.  
The waitress:"You called, princess?"  
Daisy:"Yeah, can we have some popcorn?"  
The waitress:"With Sugar or butter?"  
Daisy:"Sugar, please."  
The waitress:"It will be here in a few minutes."  
Daisy:"Okay, thank you!"  
The waitress:"No problem."  
After a few minutes:  
The waitress:"Here is your popcorn, princess."  
Daisy:"Thanks!"  
The waitress:"No you want something else just call me"  
The waitress walked away.  
They continue watching the movie.  
After an hour the movie ended.  
Luigi:"Man, this is one of the funniest movies I've ever seen."  
Daisy:"I agree!"  
They laughed.  
Daisy:"Wow, it's allready 3 pm."  
Luigi:"Really?"  
Daisy:"Yeah, I think we better go to sleep."  
Luigi:"Okay."  
They walked to Daisy's room.  
Luigi:"Where do I need to sleep?"  
Daisy:"With me ofcourse!"  
Luigi(blushing):"Wait, what?" **O/O**  
Daisy:"You heared me. Btw when we where at your house I slept with you in bed to."  
Luigi:"That's true."  
Daisy:"Is it so bad to sleep with me?"  
Luigi:"**NO!**No!Totally not!I was just worried what your bro's were going to say about this..."  
Daisy:"If they say something, I'll kick them out." :3  
Luigi: **LOL **


	18. Chapter 18

Note;I don't speak English very well, so sorry if I make mistakes!

They walked into Daisy's room.  
Luigi:"Wow, this room is so big!"  
Daisy:"Thanks!"  
Luigi:"Err... Daisy?"  
Daisy:"Yeah?"  
Luigi:"I didn't bring a PJ with me..."  
Daisy:"My bro's sleep in their underwear... ;3 (a smirk came on Daisy's face) Soooo... I think you can sleep in your underwear to..."  
Luigi looked so red as a tomato.  
Luigi(blushing):"Err... U-U-Underwear?... N-N-Next to you?..."**O/O**  
Daisy:"Yeah?Do you mind?I've seen even Mario in his underwear."  
Luigi(stopped blushing):"Wait, What?"  
Daisy:"Mario came over to me because Peach forgot something and he bent down and his overalls ripped."  
Luigi**:"HAHAHA!He never told me that!"** :')  
Daisy:"Soooo... Do you mind?..."  
Luigi(blushing):"Okay, I-Ill sleep in my U-Underwear..."  
Daisy:"Okay!I'll go put on my PJ!"  
Luigi:"Wait a sec... That's not fear!"  
Daisy(starts to get nervous):"W-What d-do you mean?..."  
Luigi:"If I need to sleep in my underwear, then you to!"  
Daisy(thinking): _What is he trying to reach here?...Maybe he wanne do the same thing as I want...The S-word _:3  
Daisy smirks.  
Daisy:"Okay."  
They both take off their clothes.  
Luigi(blushing):"You look** HOT** in your underwear..." **O/O**  
Daisy(blushing):"Thanks, you to with your** HOT** sixpack." **O/O**  
They go in Daisy's bed.  
Daisy turns off the lights.  
They moved closer to each other.  
They were about to have sex, but then...  
Luigi:"What if your brothers hear us?"  
Daisy turns on the light and she locked the door.  
Daisy:"They wouldn't hear us, They sleep in the other side off my if you're on that side, then you hear them."  
Luigi:"What do you mean with that?"  
Daisy:"I've heared my bro's done 'it' with their girlfriends..."  
Luigi:"Cosy."  
Daisy turns off the lights.  
Daisy:"Now let's finish what we started with..."  
And we all know what comes after that... 


	19. Chapter 19

Note: I don't speak English very well, so sorry if I make mistakes!

The next morning:  
Daisy is laying on Luigi's chest.  
Luigi and Daisy both woke up at the same time.  
They heared Daisy's bro's fighting or something.  
Then they saw they were naked.  
Daisy(thinking): _Was that __**BIG**__ thing into me yesterday?_  
Luigi(thinking): _Man, she has __**HOT, BIG**__ boobs... :3_  
Luigi(blushing):"I think we better put our clothes on before your bro's see this..."**O/O**  
Daisy(blushing):"Agree."**O/O**  
They both put their clothes on.  
Daisy:"I think I better go downstairs to see why my bro's are fighting again."  
Luigi:"Okay, I'll come with you."  
They go downstairs.  
They see Nash and Hayes fighting.  
Daisy**:"GUYS!STOP FIGHTING!"**  
They quit fighting.  
Daisy:"Why were you even fighting?... And why is your hair green, Nash?"  
Nash:"We are fighting because somebody and I mean with somebody Hayes, has put something in my champoo and now my hair is green like Luigi's hat!"  
Hayes:"I swear that it wasn't me who did that prank!"  
Then Mona walks in, smiling.  
Mona:"That was my 'hi!I'm here but nobody noticed it!'-prank."  
Daisy:"Oh, I'm so sorry I didn't noticed you were here Mona!"  
Mona(whispering to Luigi and Daisy):"You guys were busy doing your 'things' together, so I don't mind."  
Luigi,Daisy: **O/O**  
Nash:"How long are you here?"  
Mona:"I arrived yesterday evening, I saw Luigi and Daisy playing Ps3, so I diceded to let them to their things..."  
When Mona said that Luigi and Daisy we're happy that Mona was talking about that 'things'.  
Mona:"So I went upstairs with you guys but you were to busy playing Ps3 to that you guys didn't hear me!"  
Nash:"Sorry..."  
Hayes:"All Nash fault."  
Nash:"Fuck you!"  
They started fighting again.  
Daisy:"Annoying people..."  
One of Daisy's waitresses runs to them.  
The waitress:"Master Luigi, Mario is your brother right?"  
Luigi:"Yeah, why?"  
The waitress:"Just read the newspaper..."  
The waitress leaved.  
Luigi reads the newspaper.  
Then he starts laughing.  
Daisy:"What's so funny?"  
Luigi:"When Mario was explaining to you what he was doing with Pauline..."  
Daisy:"Yeah?"  
Luigi:"The news reporters listined to the Phone call and the whole story is standing in the newspaper!" :')  
Daisy starts laughing.  
Mona reads the news paper.  
Mona start laughing to.  
Mona**:"OMG!HAHAHAHAHAHA!"**  
Luigi:"If Mario reads this... **HAHAHA!"**  
Mona, Daisy: **ROLF**!

The end!


End file.
